cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grunt Division
|avgstrength = 811 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = 0 |score = 0.11 }} Grunt Division (GDV) is a small alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded on 8/6/2011 and later disbanded due to lack of activity. History The alliance has been formed and is now recruiting nations to start the voting process. Charter Official Charter of the Grunt Division The Division will hold an election for members of the different branches every 3 months on the last whole week. Voting will take place on the appointed forum, under the title "Grunt Division Voting" The Division's four main branches will be the; (See Sub-Section) The position of Ruler of the order will be appointed by the, then current, ruler during the voting period at the end of said Ruler's term. The Ruler's power is that they can propose to add/remove one section to/from the charter, propose a declaration for any alliance wars, and order the Monetary Branch's spending portions to the other branches. The Ruler is a permanent position until they resign. Ghosts will be appointed to any nation of equal strength range at the will of the Militant Branch, Ghosts will be found by the Justice Branch, and ghosts will be fought by the citizen nations, NOT the Militant Branch. War will be fought only by the Militant Branch and un-assigned nations, guard nations will be assigned to any other nation. Guard nations must be in the same strength range of the nation they are assigned to and must defend it if said nation is attacked. During war all requests to nuke must be made to the Ruler and delayed until his consent. Surrender will only be announced when the Ruler has observed the Monetary Branch fail, the Militant Branch severely weakened, and the Justice Branch over-worked. Terms of Surrender pressed on other alliances will be precise reparations (what the Monetary Branch has spent), Zero military purchases for a month, no nukes for 6 months, and no further attacks on the Grunt Division until we have been paid back or else we will attack immediately. The only other option is absorption into the Grunt Division. The functioning of our alliance in the time of war depends on everyone doing their job, the Monetary Branch will fund military purchases and other necessities, the military branch will fight, the Relations Branch will negotiate with the opposing alliance, the Justice Branch will keep an extra alert eye out for ghosts and the unassigned will be assigned a post. The power structure is simple. One Head of each Branch is chosen by the Ruler to serve for life or until resignation of the Ruler. The Second is voted on every 3 months. During major decisions such as declaring war, amending the charter, or any other decision with a wide effect, the Heads and the Ruler must vote, with the Ruler's vote being worth two, and the majority vote is the accepted course of action. (Sub-Section) Relations Branch: Will negotiate treaties with other alliances and be the voice of the citizen nations, making suggestions to the Ruler and the other branches. *Justice Branch: Will find Ghosts and expel nations if they break oath. *Monetary Branch: Will govern aid and send supplies to other branches. *Militant Branch: Will plan, fight, and analyze wars, both alliance and personal. *Selection methods for each branch are in Milli-Section. (Milli-Section) The Relations Branch's selection will be a mission given to them by the Head of Relations. The Justice Branch selection will be a quick test on the charter. The Monetary Branch nations have to have at least 10 million dollars and apply by personal messaging the Ruler. Militant Branch nations must have at least 25% of their nation population be military. The Oath Of The Grunt Division I______ pledge my allegiance to The Grunt Division. I promise to stick up for the Grunts in need. I will follow my orders to the point. I will never betray the Grunt Division so long as my nation exists. I will never attack a fellow Grunt, and I will never, in a position of power, abuse the system of the Grunt Division. Signed, 1st Ruler of the Grunt Division, Sandonman88